


Anna of Green Gables

by ZeroGravity1999



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anne of Green Gables References, Bottom Elsa, Clueless Elsa, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Masterbation, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Shut in Elsa, Shy Elsa (Disney), Top Anna, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Virgin Elsa, age gap, elsanna AU, future smut, of course, real storyline, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity1999/pseuds/ZeroGravity1999
Summary: Dumb me thought it would be a good idea to make a Anne of Green Gables and Frozen cross over. Please be seated for sweaty, socially inept Elsa and chaotic, orphaned Anna.The gals have issues, and Elsa's internalized trama is leading her down a path of self destruction until Anna moves to the Green Gables Farm, bringing cartharsis for our lovely gays. This is pretty much a crack fic, but with the Anne of Green Gables plot and an unusually graceless Elsa.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 66
Collections: ElsaAnna





	1. Mrs. Gerda's Surprise (Pt 1)

Chapter One: Mrs. Gerda is Surprised.

  
  
  
  


Gerda Lynde prided herself as the town gossip. She had eyes (bored housewives) everywhere. She had dirt on everyone in Avonlea, whether they knew it or not. 

Everyone, except the reclusive Elsa Cuthbert.

Of course she pretended that wasn’t so, happily whispering, “Oh, but you know that Elsa girl is a hermit, right?” in the ear of anyone that would listen.

But to all except guests and the occasional passerbye, that was old news. Elsa had inherited Avonlea’s most beautiful farm from her grandparents, and much to everyone’s dismay, hadn’t left the property since. Some might say that she was grieving (which seemed unlikely, it had been two years), while most just assumed Ms. Cuthbert simply wasn’t right in the head and moved on with life.

These accusations were harsh, but not groundless. The only person in town that had seen her since she’d moved was Kristoff, her best friend and farmhand.

Occasionally a salesmen would knock on Ms. Cuthbert’s house, and a feminine, yet graceless squawk could be heard, followed by the sound of someone dashing down a hall, away from the door. 

In the end, Kristoff would always answer the door, and rumors of Elsa’s supposed cognitive disability would only be fueled.

While it frustrated Gerda to no end when the subject of Elsa came up, hardly anyone talked about her anymore, and Gerda was back to thinking about other things as she enjoyed the outdoors.

It was a nice sunny afternoon, the wind had come in smelling like hay and given the air a slight chill, indicating summer’s end. 

Sitting on the porch with her husband, Kai, Gerda had been idly chatting his ears off while sipping a glass of sour lemonade. It had been a slow, uneventful afternoon.

You can imagine Mrs. Gerda’s surprise when she saw a delicate carriage being driven down the cobblestone road by a pale, lithe woman. While her eyes were concealed by a lace veil that hung off her fashionable white hat, it was easy to tell who hid behind the fabric.

A platinum braid, the likes of which Gerda had only seen once before, gave Elsa away to any who happened to see her when she first moved into Avonlea. 

Elsa Cuthbert kept her eyes looking straight ahead, nose slightly turned up, and a regal scowl etched onto her dainty pink lips. While she may be a recluse, it was clear to all that Elsa was trained to be far more. She held an air of importance about her, which paired nicely with her expensive light blue dress and perfect porcelain skin (well, what could be seen of her skin).

“Ms. Cuthbert?” Gerda nearly shouted, slamming her lemonade onto the porch beside her. Kai and Elsa jumped, but Gerda only took notice of the blond. 

Hurriedly moving her reigns to one hand, Elsa gave a timid, awkward wave that would have been out of character to anyone that had not known about her introverted tendencies. 

“Elsa, darling, how are you?” Gerda called out, but apparently the few feet Elsa’s carriage had gone since waving was enough for Mrs. Lynde’s loud, warbling voice to get lost in the wind.

“Drat.” Gerda grunted as she watched the shy blond drive away. Turning to her husband, she asked in a voice perhaps not as low as it should be, “What on earth could have brought Elsa Cuthbert out?”

“Dear, she might hear you.” Kai whispered nervously.

“Oh, please, she didn’t hear me earlier.” Gerda snorted indignantly. Her face scrunched up as she watched Elsa’s carriage in the distance. 

“I’m going to go to Green Gables to inquire for her.” She announced after a pause.

“But you just saw her. She’s not home.” Kai gently reminded his wife.

“Do I look like a buffoon to you? Of course she’s not going to be there. But I bet that Kristoff will be, and then I can ask about her.” Gerda snapped. Her lips stretched into a broad grin as she patted her husband’s shoulder fondly. “Trust me, this is my territory. I know exactly what to say.”

“Very well, Dear.” Kai huffed in defeat. 

“Now, let me just freshen up, and I’ll be off.” Gerda said, giving a little ‘umph’ as she pulled herself to her feet. Kai watched her march into the house with a mix between perplexity and adoration in his eyes.


	2. Mrs. Gerda is Surprised (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. I'm using the titles of Anne of Green Gables' chapters, with new character names. Comments are more than welcome!

“Elsa?” BANG! BANG! BANG! “Elsa, it’s Gerda.”

Kristoff nearly fell off his ladder as Gerda slammed at the door (knocked would be too delicate a term for her abuse of the fine hickory wood). He managed to catch himself in time to stumble to the ground and get even more silver polish in his hair.

“It’s always when I’m off the ground. Never could come around when I’m gardening, could you? No, let’s wait till Kristoff’s shining the chandelier!” Kristoff grumbled as he trundled to the door.

“Elsaaaa?” Gerda called. BANG!

Kristoff opened the door quickly, and Gerda, who’d been charging up for another monstrous knock, ended up swinging at thin air.

She turned a peculiar shade of red as she retracted her arm, clearing her throat. “Eh-hem. Good afternoon, Kristoff, could I speak to Ms. Cuthbert?”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. No one ever tried to talk to Elsa anymore. “I’m sorry, she isn’t here at the moment.” 

There was a twinkle in Gerda’s eyes as she feigned surprise. “Elsa, out? Now that’s not something I hear every day! May I ask what drove her to leave Green Gables?”

“With all due to respect, it isn’t my place to tell. Did you have a message you wanted to leave Elsa?” Kristoff said dismissively. Gerda huffed.

“Yes. I, ehm.” Gerda fell silent as she tried to come up with an excuse. “I wanted to offer her some lemonade.”

“I see.” Kristoff deadpanned. “I will let her know when she returns. Goodbye, Mrs. Lynde.” With that, he shut the door in her face.

Kristoff never liked Gerda, especially after all the times she’d tried to get information about Elsa from him when Elsa first moved to Green Gables. She was nothing but a rotten gossip. Kristoff knew this, he had worked for Elsa’s grandparents for a few years before they passed, and was accustomed to fending Gerda off their territory long before Elsa came along.

“Good riddance.” He muttered as he went back to his ladder, unaware of a silver stain on his bottom. “What a goon.”

~~~^~~~

Meanwhile, Elsa Cuthbert was not doing too well.

She was quite the spectacle to those who passed her. Men were instantly enchanted by her beauty, but grew visibly concerned the second they noticed the large sweat stains around her arms and bosom.

“Is she alright?” One man asked his companion.

“Poor thing must be too hot.” The other man responded.

“That she is. Hot, I mean.”

If fistbumps were a thing at the time, the men would have done so heartily.

Elsa had been profusely nervous sweating since her interaction with Gerta, which had been over an hour ago. As she approached the train station, she only grew more nervous, and in turn, more sweaty. She also felt a bit dehydrated, with a mild headache getting thrown onto her list of grievances. 

At the very top of her list was her insistence to get the child herself, rather than have Kristoff pick him up. Elsa was in no way ready to face the world, even if it was for her future kid. What child, you ask?

Why, the boy Elsa adopted. She didn’t know his name, his age, or background, but Elsa did know she was going to give him her absolute best. She would provide him with a warm, caring home to the best of her ability, and in turn, he would grow up to help her with the farm once Kristoff left.

She didn’t care what his race or mental ability was, she just knew she was going to love him with all her heart. 

Kristoff had been skeptical about the whole thing at first. He’d rudely implied that Elsa might not know how to be a mother, or close to someone in general. Once Elsa had taken the time to explain to him that she had a lot of love in her heart and nowhere to put it and the boy would find himself in a more than healthy environment, Kristoff had looked less skeptical. Then he’d turned to Elsa and asked, “Why not a girl?”

Elsa shuddered at the thought of having another girl in the household as she parked the carriage. It was girls she’d gone to Green Gables to escape, and besides, girls can’t do farm work. 

Elsa shakely made her way up the platform, managing to look somewhat dignified even in her sweaty, jumpy state.

Going up to the ticket booth, Elsa forced herself to look the ticket man in the eyes and ask in a light, breathy voice, “Is there a pump I can drink from?”


	3. Elsa Cuthbert is Surprised (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elsa and Anna meet in iconically unfortunite terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHA! Second chapter baby! Don't worry, I'm still working on halfway there, this is just a fun little break for me. Coments are everything, if you feel the urge to do so.

Anna Shirley was beginning to think she’d been sent on the wrong train. She’d been sitting in the Avonlea Station for two hours, and no one had come for her. 

A train driver had gone over and shared a coke with her on his break, (such a perty young thang shudn’t be ‘lone ya know. S’not safe. Dat dress ees abit uglay, so ya mit b’ good, b’ ya nevah know.) but that had been forty minutes ago, and Anna was starving. She’d already decided that if no one picked her up, she’d sneak onto the roof and sleep under the stars. She did not, however, know what she was going to do for food.

Anna knew she was to look for a young woman (only eight years older than Anna!) named Elsa Cuthbert. She didn’t know what Elsa looked like, but the name had a sense of regality, so Anna had a feeling that whoever this Elsa was, she would be put together and graceful. After all, people seemed to always match their name in one way or another.

Anna saw a tall, pale blonde step onto the station, a hat clasped gently between her hands as she took graceful strides towards the ticket station. From there the lady made her way to a pump on the side of the station, began pushing the lever until water poured out, then got on her knees and began chugging the rusty water like it was going out of style. Anna blinked.

After managing to get a surprising amount of water on her collar, joining the many sweat stains already on her dress, the woman went back to the ticket booth. Anna looked on as the woman seemed to grow more frustrated at the man behind the counter, before throwing her arms in the air and marching towards Anna.

The woman looked a little less graceful, water catching light on her chin, dark stains under her arms and collar, and from what Anna saw earlier, her back. She was beautiful, insanely so, but looked utterly disheveled. The woman kept getting closer, until she stood before Anna, lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed as she looked the redhead up and down.

Anna, looking just as confused as the sweaty beauty, politely asked, “Are you Elsa Cuthbert?”

A small squeaking noise of confirmation came from the lady’s throat as she nodded sternly.

Anna beamed. “I’m Anna Shirley. You… you sent for me?”

Elsa shook her head no, a drop of sweat trickling down her temple as her face flushed.

Anna paled. “Wait… but I was told…” 

Elsa grew even redder, shook her head again, then nodded frantically, as if she’d changed her mind. “Ep. You.”

Anna chuckled bewilderedly as her heart slowed. “Um, yay. Ha. So, should we get going?”

Elsa seemed to have grounded herself. She took a deep breath, and stuck out her hand to shake. “Yes.” Elsa said. Her eyes grew wide as she turned red, slowly bringing her arm back to her side as she mulled over how awful her hand had been timed. Anna stared, clearly intimidated, at Elsa’s outstretched palm.

Once Anna realized Elsa was retreating, she lunged for the perfect pale hand, shaking it vigorously with both of hers.

Elsa’s skin was soft, slightly slippery from sweat, and cold. Kind of shaky too.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Cuthbert,” Anna cooed with a forced, but still charming grin. 

“You as well, Anna.” Elsa whispered, lips twitching briefly into what might have been a smile or a grimace. Elsa herself didn’t know, as she was utterly terrified and hadn’t had a single thought in the past fifteen minutes. Was she seriously going to bring home an unwanted girl because she’d smiled nicely? Whether this personal growth, or utter stupidity, she did not know.

“And she speaks!” Anna cried, throwing her hands in the air joyously. Elsa winced.

“Mm hm.”

“Okay, not very much.” Anna seemed to reconsider her exclamation. “Anyhow, I’m ever so glad you decided to adopt me! The last place I had to stay was the asylum, and boy was I glad to leave. Sooo creepy. And depressing.” Anna shuddered. Elsa turned to give Anna a concerned look.

“I didn’t have to go there because I was crazy or anything, there was just nowhere else to go.” Anna explained, seeming to read Elsa’s mind. This did not seem to ease the blond’s mind.

“Ehm.” Elsa said, leaning in the direction of the platform’s exit.

“You’re right. We’re wasting beautiful evening light. Let’s go!” Anna agreed, taking comically big, joyful strides towards the outside. Elsa seemed to lag for a second before scurrying after Anna.


	4. Elsa Cuthbert is Surprised (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa feels motherly pride for the first time, Anna comes out, a random street celebrates Elsa's proclaimed heterosexuality because this was a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!! If anyone is wondering why Halfway There isn't up yet, it's cause I'm sort of expirencing writer's block. UUUUUuuuuUuug. Comments keep me going, though!

Elsa was beside herself.

That Anna girl just kept  _ talking _ . They were only a half hour into the drive, and Elsa was sure she knew Anna’s entire (morbid) life story, and every thought Anna had in the past year. As scary as it was to have to occasionally decide if a pause was prompting a ‘hmm’ or ‘oh’, Elsa was almost enjoying it. But holy cow she was on edge.

Elsa was normally terrified of women, a totally rational fear considering how Elsa’s sisters treated her, and her traumatic boarding school years. 

But with Anna, she was just about as freaked out as she would be talking to anyone (which doesn’t mean much, but still). 

Anna was just so unladylike, despite her clear efforts, and so accidentally outspoken, that Elsa felt nearly comfortable listening to her chatter. Nearly. There was still something there, something that was normally drowned out by utter terror when she was around other women. While Elsa couldn’t quite put her finger on it, she knew that it wasn’t good. After all, someone like her shouldn’t get to enjoy the presence of a woman, especially one as pretty as Anna.

“... Ms. Cuthbert?”

“Ehem. Yyy-yeah? Yes?” Elsa squeaked, leaning so far off of the carriage seat she nearly fell off. She would have fallen if Anna hadn’t reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling Elsa up so swiftly neither had time to register what happened.

“Whoo, that scared me.” Anna gasped, a startled grin on her face. “You good, Ms. Cuthbert?”

Elsa was frozen, staring at where Anna’s hand was sitting casually on her shoulder. It was a good thing Elsa’s horse was used to his master’s spaz-outs. He felt his reins go loose, and chose a more leisurely pace, but kept on the road.

“Um, Ms. Cuthbert?”

“GOOD!” Elsa snapped (?) at Anna as soon as she unfroze, swatting the redhead’s hand off like a fly. Elsa didn’t look cross, rather, she looked like one would if Anna had taken Elsa’s hand and licked it.

Anna’s arm recoiled, miffed. 

As Elsa realized what she’d done, her far off, freaked out face was replaced by shock and shame. “I- M-my apologies, I never meant to- Thank you so much for saving me, I’m just not used to talking to people. Erm, being around people. Women. Not women! It’s not like I have any reason to avoid them, after all, I’m not attracted to them! Why would I be… oh.”

Anna stared at Elsa soberly, nodding stiffly as if Elsa hadn’t just blurted out… that. See, the only parts Anna gathered amongst the jumble of words happened to be, “Women… I avoid women… Oh, I’m attracted to them.”

There was a pause as Anna fought tears at her adopted mother’s bravery, and Elsa resisted the urge to yeet herself off the carriage. 

“I think it’s brilliant of you to be so open about that, Ms. Cuthbert! It must be so hard to come out like that, but it must be in order, since you’re adopting me! If we are being entirely honest, I’m attracted to women as well. Gosh, you’re so brave!” Anna gushed, once again placing her hand over Elsa’s which had gotten the reins back. Once again, the horse found itself free.

“EEEEEEEeeeek!” Elsa shrieked, yanking her hands up in the air. “N-N-NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!” She cried.

“Hear, hear!” A man crossing the street in front of them paused to say. He quickly scurried out of the way when he realized the horse wasn’t going to stop for him.

“Good for you, lassie!” A plump woman called out, giving Elsa a nod of respect.

“Yeah,” and “Preach!” and “woohoo” Could be heard as Elsa picked up the reins (again) and the carriage sped out of there. (what could you expect, it’s 1876)

As they zoomed away, a mother leaned down to her son and said, “I want you to grow up just like her.”

“Mommy, it’s not a choice!” He gasped.

A few streets later, Anna, who was just as embarrassed as Elsa, decided to speak. “So, no homo?”

“Yes.” Elsa said stiffly.

“You good with me being a homo?”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with anything.”

“Define interfere.”

“Just…” Elsa sighed. “Keep that business in your room, or hers. If it’s serious, you may bring her over for dinner.”  _ If you ever want to show off your freak of a mother. Jesus, I’d be even weirder with another girl around that isn’t Anna. Not-Anna’s freak me out. _

Anna suppressed a squeal.  _ Wow, I could actually get a real girlfriend and bring her back to a real house, for a real dinner made by a real mom! Should I call Ms. Cuthbert Mom? She hasn’t asked me to.. _ . “Thanks, Ms. Cuthbert.” Anna murmured softly, to overcome with joy to express herself.

Elsa suppressed a smile. While there were probably no lesbians in Avonlea much less one Anna’s age, she was glad that she made Anna happy. It was a weird sensation, in the past she’d been too freaked out by anyone to care about what effect she had on them. She glanced back at Anna, who was still beaming at her.  _ Right, she said thanks. Respond, please.  _ “M- Mm-hm!” Elsa managed.

And the two continued on, both having already formed a unique bond. Elsa was sweating less, (but was still mortified and made sure never to wear a light blue dress outside again) and Anna was looking forward to getting to her new home (and was pondering asking Elsa if she had a medical condition. She’d never seen anyone that sweaty in her life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a crack fic alright.


	5. Kristoff is Surprised (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna moves into her new home, Elsa tries to pretend she isn't a mess, awkward grocery shopping ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it, I just added a cover I drew to the first chapter!! It's not my best work but it was still fun to work on. I listened to Teir Abhaile Riu the entire time and now I'm obsessed with The Celtic Women.

“We’re here.” Elsa mumbled softly. Anna fell silent as they passed through the big gates blocking off the dirt road that was apparently her driveway.

A small babbling brook shimmered beckoningly as Elsa drove the carriage over the cute stone bridge. Anna looked down on the clear water, eyes sparkling.

A field of grass stretched out for a mile until it became an orchard, and even further down the driveway was a beautiful white mansion sitting on a hill.

It was grand, to say the least. Just like Elsa. Anna glanced over in time to see Elsa wiping her forehead with the back of an equally wet hand, and reconsidered. It was grand, sort of like Elsa.

They rode to the stables, where a forty something year old man was sharing a carrot with- was that a reindeer? Anna’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

Kristoff, who’d been expecting a boy now that he knew about Elsa’s deathly fear, stared just as hard. The reindeer took the opportunity to steal the carrot out of Kristoff’s hand, slurping the whole thing into it’s mouth.

“Hey! Share.” Kristoff wagged his finger at the reindeer, who sheepishly spat it out, half eaten and covered in spit. “Good boy.” Kristoff patted the reindeer’s head and took a bite of the slimy carrot.

“Oh heavens.” Anna whispered as she looked away in disgust.

“Kristoff, need I remind you that Sven is a wild animal?” Elsa reprimanded. The burly blonde rolled his eyes, taking another bite. He then focused back on Anna.

“A girl? Elsie, I thou- Oomf!” Kristoff was interrupted when Elsa decided to fling the reins at his face, effectively shutting him up.

“This is Anna.” Elsa said, “Anna, this is Kristoff, the stable boy.”

“Excuse me? I am a man! Hi Anna, welcome! And I do way too much around here to be a stable boy!” Kristoff huffed, giving Anna a warm smile before glaring at Elsa once more. 

“You’re a glorified errand boy,” Elsa quipped dismissively, “And you’ve got polish on your derriere.”

“And you look like you just traveled through the desert!”

Elsa turned bright red. “Yes, well, umf. I’m going to freshen up, p-please show Anna to her room.” 

Kristoff shrugged. “Alright. Ms. Anna, hope you don’t mind if I tend to the horses first. Can’t leave ‘em here.”

“Oh, no problem. This is a beautiful farm you’re keeping.” Anna said with an uncharacteristically demure smile.  _ That exchange with Elsa… do they have a thing going on?  _

“Why thank you, Anna. I hope you wouldn’t mind helping around it, that’s why Elsa wanted you.” Kristoff froze. “I-I mean, that’s not the only reason why, she wants a kid, cause she… you know. Twenty five and no family, am I right?”

“Right, I nearly forgot. Did she expect someone younger?”

“Yeah, but she seems to not mind.”

“But, I’m seventeen.”

Kristoff looked Anna up and down.  _ Yeah, that checks out _ . “Huh. Well, she didn’t technically specify an age.”  _ Not that that would have mattered, seeing as she asked for a boy and got this lovely thing. _

“I hope she doesn’t mind that I’m not that much younger than her. I thought she was going to be older. At least until I was told her age before I got on the train. She looks older. Like, early thirties. Not that she hasn’t aged well, she just looked so prim and proper. And, well, she looks a little tired, so that added to it, but she’s really pretty so it doesn’t matter. Age is just a number, after all.”

“Yeah.” Kristoff chuckled. “Elsa doesn’t do the best job of taking care of herself. I’ve always told her it’d start to show one day.”

“What do you mean?” Anna asked.  _ Please don’t tell me she’s unhygienic. I mean, today was more funny than anything else, and she still smelt bathed… kinda like oranges and chocolate. Something that reminded me of a kitchen, at least. _

“She never sleeps enough. Nor does she get enough sun. Or any sun. This is the first time she’s left the house in over a week.” Kristoff explained.

Anna knit her eyebrows together. “She… doesn’t leave the house? Why?”

Kristoff patted a horse on the head, then walked over to Anna. He did not smell as good as Elsa. “It’s not my place to say. Elsa’s weirdness is justified, though. Anyways, let's get you settled in. Is that all you have?” Kristoff asked, pointing to Anna’s bag.

“Um, yeah.” Anna said almost defensively. 

“Alright, c’mon.” 

With that, the two made their way up to the grand house on the hill.


	6. Kristoff is Surprised (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna moves into her new home, Elsa tries to pretend she isn't a mess, awkward grocery shopping ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh sorry for not updating for a while.  
> Comments are more than welcome!

“Welcome to the Green Gables Manner.” Kristoff said with an exaggerated bow.

“How lovely!” Anna squealed, clasping her bag to her chest. 

The manor  _ was  _ lovely. In the early evening light, the mansion looked like something from a movie. It had a quaint but large front porch, with lanterns adorning the railing and whitewashed rocking chairs with plump cushions. A number of potted ferns sat next to the dark french doors, and a lovely yellow glow was coming through the rectangular windows above the door’s handles. 

Kristoff opened the door, stumbling out of the way as Anna dreamily stepped inside. 

“This is… beautiful. And I’m going to live here.” Anna announced with a dopey smile. “Kristoff, can you show me to my room?”

“That’s what I’m here to do. C’mon, it’s upstairs. Elsa put you on the third floor next to her. In case you need anything.”

Anna’s room turned out to be big and simple. It had only white furniture, but the view of Green Gables her big windows had almost made up for it’s plainness. Almost. But Anna was sure she could remedy the situation. She remembered the ferns on the front porch and decided some plants could liven up her room.

It took Anna almost no time to unpack her two dresses, undergarments and one nightgown. Since there was nothing to do in her room, she went to explore the rest of the house.

Though the sun was still far from the horizon, Anna found herself wishing for a candle. The children’s asylum, as bleak as it was, had gas light, and Anna was having a hard time getting used to not seeing anything that natural light couldn’t hit. There were many windows, but they were mostly in the bedrooms, leaving the hallways gloomy and covered in shadows. Anna reasoned that the Manner was an old building, so it was only natural for it to not have something as modern as gas.

That didn’t stop it from being creepy, though.

It was in the last room on the third floor that Anna found Elsa, sitting in a lighter, more casual dress, reading glasses dangling precariously over her nose. A fireplace casted an orange glow on her face, highlighting Elsa’s features. 

Elsa was truly unlike anyone Anna had ever seen before. Pale to the point of ghostly, Elsa looked almost inhumane even doing something as mundane as reading the paper in a rocking chair. Her hair was a shade of silver blonde unlike any other, nearly blending into the rest of her. She was beautiful, like a perfectly carved marble statue, only the pink in her lips and cheeks reminding Anna that Elsa was human. And then there was her eyes. Perhaps Elsa’s most noticeable feature, they were a watery cobalt blue that shone brightly in the warm colors of the room.

“... Anna?”

Anna blinked. Elsa was looking at her. “Hey, Ms. Cuthbert. Sorry, I was just looking around.”

“I see. Are you hungry? I was about to get dinner going.” Elsa seemed far more at ease in the comfort of her own home.

Anna nodded vigorously. “Yes! I haven’t eaten since this morning, thank you!”

“Oh, lord. You should have told me sooner, what would you like?” Elsa exclaimed, tossing her paper aside.

“Oh, anything. What do you have?” Anna asked earnestly. 

“Um… I don’t think we have much. Would you…” Elsa took a deep breath. “Would you like to go shopping at the market? It should still be opened.”  _ Right, I need to get out more. Anna is now my… kid? Ward? Whatever. Anna is my responsibility. Plus, it probably won’t be as scary to go out if I’m with her. Courage, Elsa. You can’t be a shut in anymore. _

“O-okay, are you sure you want to? I could probably go alone.” Anna said carefully, not wanting to push Elsa further out of her comfort zone.

Elsa blushed indignantly. “It’s fine. I… I need to work on getting out anyways. U-unless you’d rather go alone or with Kristoff, which I’d totally understand after today.”

Anna ran over to Elsa. “No, no! I’d rather go with you, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m glad you want to go.”

An awkward smile graced the blonde’s pale lips. “Eh-heh. Erm, me too.”

“Cool!”


	7. Chapter three: Kristoff is Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of dropped this!! Some of the Halfway There readers might have noticed that I just started updating again, but I don't know if my uploads are going to be regular.   
> Feel free to comment, it makes my day!

“Are you sure you want to go in?” Anna asked.

“Mm-Hm!” Elsa managed through tightly pressed lips. She was shaking, which was somehow worse than sweating. People had been blatantly staring at her the entire way to the market, one woman going as far as dropping her baby in sheer surprise. 

That wasn’t even the worst part. The whispering was what really got to Elsa. 

“Isn’t that Ms. Cuthbert? I thought she was bedridden.”

“I was told she was insane.”

“What on earth is she doing out?”

“Poor dear, she looks so scared.”

“And who’s the lovely thing beside her?”

At that point Anna had had enough. With a growl, she turned to the latest group of gossipers, who somehow thought their loud whispers and sidelong glances had been discrete.

“My name is Anna.” The redhead fumed, marching over to the women. They all shrieked, then tried to find a casual position while turning away from Anna. 

“Not so fast.”

“W-what?” A short, plump woman piped out, who had stuck her hip out and began fervently scratching her knee in an attempt to look innocent.

“Do you think we’re deaf? I can assure you that Ms. Cuthbert is perfectly normal. Have you ever stopped to consider that she could be staying inside because of people like you?” Anna snarled, jabbing a finger out at the woman then waving it around at the others behind her.

“Well, maybe if she acted like a normal part of society-”

“Shut up!” Anna snapped. She opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of a faint whimper hit her ears. 

Anna turned to Elsa, who was clearly trying hard not to cry, while standing tall, as if her bottom lip wasn’t trembling.

“A-Anna, it’s fine.” Elsa murmured weakly. 

“Fine? These… these… D.F.S.A.G.F.D.A.U.A.S.A.B.s need to know that you are a human, and that you have feelings!”

“D.F.B...s?” Elsa asked feebly. 

“Ms. Cuthbert, I’m a lady.” Anna huffed, looking rather down about it. “I can’t say such indecent things.”

“Oh?”

“Well if you really want to know…” Anna began.

“Not that badly.” Elsa said quickly.

“No, no, I can see it’s troubling you.” Anna insisted.

“Honestly, it’s really not!” Elsa protested.

“Dumb fucking stupid ass, god forsaken, dumb ass, ugly ass, stupider ass bitches.”

Elsa stood still for a moment, speechless. Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and a look of concentration possessed her features as she mulled over Anna’s display of explicatives. Eventually she turned back to the girl. “Stupider?” She muttered, dumbly.

Anna, who had thought of the acronym on the spot, took a moment to mull it over as well. “Yeah. Stupider.”

Then, much to Anna’s delight, Elsa let out a demere chuckle into a gloved hand. “Your creativity never ceases to amaze me.” 

Anna grinned. “All in a day’s work! Now, how about we step into the market for some dinner stuff?”

Much to the surprise of both girls, Kristoff was already at a stand, browsing a lackluster selection of carrots. 

“Kristoff!” Anna called out, dragging her adoptive mother along (Anna wasn’t technically dragging her. As strange as Anna could be, she was great at reading people, and Elsa clearly didn’t like being touched. It was what Anna would later describe as ‘a leash of anxiety’ that kept Elsa within three feet of her).

“Anna! … ELSA?” Kristoff dropped a bushel of carrots, staring at his reclusive friend in wonder and disbelief. The rest of the store that hadn’t yet been aware of Elsa’s presence did something similar.

“Kristoff. Fancy running into you here.” Elsa hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Sorry, sorry! I was, uh, I’d come here to get stuff for dinner since it looked like the kitchen didn’t have much.”

“Cool! We were doing the same!” Anna exclaimed, instinctively going to pat Elsa’s back and retracting her hand the second she realized what she was doing. Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

“Great. I was getting supplies for a beef stew. We have the garden’s strawberries and cream for dessert, plus some of Mrs. Gerda’s lemonade.”

“Mrs. Gerda left lemonade?” Elsa asked.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure she had ulterior motives, but that’s besides the point.”

Elsa looked vaguely concerned. “I see?” 

<><>{}<><>

When Anna said she wanted to help in the kitchen, Elsa had quickly insisted she not, as she was the guess. Anna had reminded her that she was actually, in fact, her child, and should be treated as such.

Elsa had squealed at the word ‘child’, and rapidly blurted something that sounded along the lines of “Homerpluffinserglurck.” before dropping her measuring spoon into the boiling depths of the stew.

Kristoff had stepped in and gently told Anna that Elsa wasn’t used to sharing a kitchen yet, and that she should be given some time. Anna chose not to take offense to this, and happily skipped outside to explore the Green Gables farm with the hour of light she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! This is gonna be fun! Disclaimer, I read Anne of Green Gables over seven years ago, which is an eternity to me. Suggestions are welcome!!


End file.
